The lost girl
by DBZ angel
Summary: Bulma is having twins,Beya and Bra,but soon after the girls birth,one of the girls is kidnapped. After 14 years everybody finds out who took Beya and where is she. What will Vegeta do when he finds out that his doughter was living 14 years with Frie..?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

She already promised to herself that three kids were enough. Well, not that she wanted three kids. Both she and Vegeta hadn't planned on having twins. Yeah, that's right, Bulma was having twins, two girls, Bra and Beya.

Bulma sighed. She had just given birth to two beautiful girls and she still didn't have a chance to see them. Nor did Vegeta; he was late and wasn't with her while she was giving birth. She would make him pay for that one. Bulma woke up from her thinking when she heard her mate's voice from the doorway.

«Why haven't they brought those brats to me already? I have to go back and train!» said the already pissed Vegeta as he stared at Bulma, like it was her fault.

Bulma felt her own anger rise. «Well, if you had shown up on time, you would have seen them before the nurses took them away, Vegeta!» said Bulma furiously.

Soon, Bulma and Vegeta were fighting, as always, and they didn't have the slightest idea what was happening on the other side of hospital…

_On the other side of hospital:_

«I'm sorry, Doctor Frank, but we can't seem to find one of them,» said a blond nurse while tears of terror slid down her face.

This was the first time in history of this hospital that somebody actually kidnapped a child. Not to mention that the missing child was the child of Bulma Briefs.

They were in big trouble if they didn't find the other girl. They were doomed forever. And the father was in hospital, too. Well, it was certain that they would never see the day again.

«Keep looking, and you had better find the child before the Briefs even start to worry!» he yelled, now much more than a worried doctor.

The little blond nurse ran away to look with the rest of the staff for the kid again.

«We are dead if we don't find that child,» said Doctor Frank to himself.

After that day, the hospital wasn't destroyed, thanks to the other z-fighters. After Bulma, Vegeta, and Trunks found out that one of the little twin girls was missing, they had different reactions. Bulma started crying and screaming, Vegeta started choking doctors, and Trunks remained silent as his ki rose. He soon joined his father in choking the doctors. Immediately after that, the nurse gave Bulma a shot to calm her down while Vegeta and Trunks were stopped by Goku. All of the Z fighters tried to find Beya, the missing twin, but with no results. Everybody was desperate, even Vegeta! Well, he wasn't really desperate, he just wanted to choke the person who took his little baby girl.

Years and years had passed, and Bra became a nice grown-up fourteen-year-old girl. Bra knew what happened to her twin sister, but since everybody avoided the subject, she did too. But little did Bra, or anybody else, know that her twin sister Beya was suffering by the monster. The monster that was destroying her, slowly, but surely.

END OF CH.1


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

She was looking at the endless reaches of space. She was utterly alone and abandoned, with only two friends and no family.

Alone in his cruel arms.

God, she wished she was at one of those planets far away from the horror and terror she was living in.

She was not afraid of him, not anymore. She didn't care for all the beatings he would give her, when he was mad, or when she would spit her hateful insults at him. Physical pain wasn't important, not anymore. Now, he was destroying her in a whole another way. Mentally.

Her name was Beya: a half-breed—half Saiyan, half human—and the only thing that was keeping her alive was her hate and need for the revenge. Today she turned fourteen, and the only present she got was one day free, and of course she knew the reason -**why**- she got that present.

He wanted her to spend that day alone, so she would remember once and for all that she was alone in this huge universe. There was no place for her, she didn't seem to fit anywhere, anymore.

And worst thing was that plan of his worked. By now, she was so depressed that she wanted to just drop dead. Yeah, if she could drop dead. Suicide was impossible here; if you even managed to kill yourself, they would revive you. If you committed suicide anyway, after they revived you, they would make life so painful for you that you would wish that you have never died in the first place. Ironic, huh?

But her dear master won't have his way with her. Never will she let him have his way with her.

A cold chuckle could be heard as Beya started to think about her two little secrets that her moron-of-a-master never noticed. God, he was stupid. The first secret was pretty simple: she had friends, something he would never allow. Her so called –master- always told her that she was forbidden to have so-called emotions. He would always tell her that she was born to be a cold blooded killer, and that she would became one. Well, she was a killer, but also had feelings.

She had feelings for only two girls, her best friends.

With her white-as-plaster hands, Beya lifted the one and only picture she possessed. Her aqua orbs glared at the picture. In the middle stood a twelve-year-old girl with aqua hair and eyes that matched her hair color. Her locks was pretty long and were silky and shiny. She was wearing a battle suit that looked like a new one. She was smiling, sort of; her cold and distant eyes were staring at some invisible spot. Her body was a very nice shape; she wasn't too muscular, her body looked really perfect, just as it should have. Across the girl's chest there was a small word written in black writing «elite». And that girl was Beya, two years ago.

The girl to her left side had red hair and matching colored eyes. She had on the same suit as the girl next to her. The girl's hair was cut short but still looked very feminine. She was grinning widely, but if you looked closely, you could see some blood droplets on her battle suit. It looked as if she was hurt but the expression on her face was showing the opposite. The girl's name was Teirra. Also an elite.

The girl who clung onto Beya's right side was Surreal. She had black long hair that was reached her waist. Her serious, jet black eyes contradicted the wide smile she had stretched her lips into. Just like Beya and Teirra, she too was an elite. The three girls in the picture were Saiyans; they thought that they were the only ones. Little did they know that they weren't. Not even close.

Beya glanced at her watch. 13:00. Soon they would arrive. She couldn't wait. Beya was almost going insane.

She was feeling depressed and really angry. On one side, she wanted to die, and finish her misery, and on the other she wanted to choke that master of hers. Well it wasn't that hard to decide which one of these things she was going do, or at least try.

She was woken up from her endless thoughts and plans by a knock on the door. Soon after the knock, she heard two girls chuckle. Her still lips stretched to a smile, as she opened the door.

Beya moved to the side and let Teirra and Surreal in. Now she felt much better. She knew that one day, really soon, she will kill that monster, her master, Frieza.


	3. Chapter 3

Well, this is chappy 3, its longer then first two. Hope you like it.

**_Chapter 3:_**

« So… When is our next mission?» Surreal asked Teirra.

« I have no idea. Is that everything you think about!» Replyed Teirra, looking irritated by the theme of conversation.

«And what should i talk about! Boys ,parties, boring parents, school, girls problem? Well let me tell you few things, we dont have boys, we dont have parents, we dont go to parties, and we definetly dont go to school.!» Said Surreal, looking at Beya for support. Since she didint get any, she just continued listening to Teirras angry replies.

In the other corner of the room, Beya was again in her own thoughts. She was thinking about her other secret, wich even Surreal and Teirra didint know. Before few months she finally managed to beacome super sayain. But, yet again, that wasent enough to beat him. And if she beat Frieza, she had to do something with the others in his army. Well maybe if she defeat Frieza, everyone will be afarid of her, and wont try to beat her. She was confused, very confused. Should she tell her friends about her plan, about her finally beacoming super sayain? And not to say that she already planed on going on the search for other sayains in galaxy, it was truth that Frieza told her that there was no sayains in Galaxy,but why should she belive him? He was nothing but a pathetic angry lizard that was tryind to get his old army back, and the fact he was good at it, didint really help. As Beya continued to think about her plans and secrects she didint noticed that Teirra and Surreal rised their ki, ready to fight. They finally got her atention when they started to fight each other.

« What the heck…?» Started Confused Beya, but she was stoped when she felt one familiar ki approaching.

« Teirra, Surreal, stop it now, Zarbon is coming!» Yelled Beya as she felt fear inside her grow. If Zarbon discovers that she was friends with Teirra and Suerral, he would inform Frieza about it. And of course Frieza would be more than happy to have little fun with her friends. She even didint wanna think about what would happen if Frieza discovers her secret.

«Hide!» She yelled, felling Zarbons ki approaching them fast.

After Teirra and Surreal herad words « Zarbon », and «he is coming», they immediatly stoped their fight and looked at Beya.

Since time was ticking by, and Zarbon was really near now, Beya did only thing she could think of .

«Low your ki, and go to the bathroom,when he leaves i will came for you, now go!» Said Beya, trying to calm herself down.

Two girl didint said anything, they lowerd their ki, and went into the bathroom. When Teirra and Surreal were safe, Beya was finally relived.

The metal door opened, and Zarbon steped in.

« Brat, master Frieza wishes to speak with you in person.» Said Zarbon, with bored expresion on his face.

«About what?» Asked Beya. She thought that she wont have any missions for atleast one month, for past few years she was at random missions, destroing planets, among with people om it. At first she was disgusted with it, but now, she stoped careing about it.

« And what do you think? Flowers? Dont think so!» Said already pissed Zarbon. He couldent stand little brat, he wanted to kill her, so he could finally have his revenge to Vegeta. That bastard Vegeta, will pay for killing him.. But master Frieza orderd not to kill her, he said that she was part of his plan, plan of revenging to Vegeta. He needed to get away from brat, cause it was tempting to be here, alone with her,so close to her. So close, that just one little blast would be enough to kill her, or atleast he thoguht so.

«If you want to find out what about he wants to talk with you, i guess you will just have to go there and talk with him.» Zarbon said, as he turnd his back to Beya and started leaving. If master Frieza wont do somethng about brat soon, he will have to.

«Whatever…» Said Beya mostly to herself as she headed to tho bathroom, to tell her friends that she will probably have to go on to another mission.

« Did you tell her?» Aked Frieza his little pet Zarbon.

«Yes my lord, i have. She will be here in few minutes.» Said Zarbon, bowing to his master.

«You may leave.» Frieza said,looking at Zarbon with hungry eyes. He will have his fun with him later.

After Frieza was left alone, he started thinking about past 14 years. Before 14 years he was revived, by stupid mate of Zarbons. His mate Annya, after Zarbons death, collected dragon balls, and wished her mate, along with his friends back. Since Zarbon thought about Frieza as his friend and lover, he was wished back to. After he was wished back he started creating new army. And he found out where his little pet, Vegeta was. It seemed he was at planet called Earth,and that he was living there with his family, and friends. At first Frieza wanted to go there and just kill Vegeta, his family, and that moron Kakarott. But than he came up with better plan. He will take one of Vegetas youngest brats, and he will make his brat a hurtless killer.

When he came to Earth he lowered his ki, so no one would find out he was there. He followed Vegetas ki, wich brought him to a hospital. At first he thought Vegeta was hurt, but later he found out his weakling mate was giving birth to twins. Since that was perfect chance for his revenge, he took the child with darker hair color **(A/N: I probably forgot to mention,** **that the only difference betwen Beya and Bra was, that Beya had darker hair, but its still aqua, just little bit darker) , **and left as fastest as he could. After the kid was 5, he started training with her. Every time he felt like it, he would beat the brat to the death brink. Every time he had the chance he would humiliate her,so she would fell bad,and embarassed,and of course, he once gave her the lesson, that she will never forget. It was called «No emotions, no friends, no weaknesses». Girl,Beya, was with each passing day stronger, and stronger. He wondered if she will be able to reach super sayain. Since she was geting stronger, Frieza was starting to get worried, so he decided, that soon he will send the girl to earth, so Vegeta would see, his great work on her. And after that he will among with his growing army come to the Earth, so he will destroy the Earth, along with those loseres on it.

His plan was perfect, the only thing he has to do now, is send those three elites to purging mission (Beya, Surreal and Teirra), and after that he will send them to Earth. His revenge was geting closer, and he just couldent wait for it to come.

Cold chuckle could be heard in the center of Friezas room.

«Yes,soon, everything shall be perfect….»

Beya was stending in the room for about two minutes now. She tried to call Frieza, but with no results. He was thinking about something, and he havent heard her coming, or calling him.

Then suddenly, she heard her master chuckle, and after that he said something wierd:

«Yes,soon, everything shall be perfect….».

She had no idea what was he thinking about, or what those words ment, but she took that as chance to get his atention.

«Master Frieza..» she said, as she bowed in front of her master.

«Oh, I see you came, it was about time. Listen to me now, you little bitch, i have new mission for you» Said Frieza looking seriously at Beya.

«My master….» Said Beya, felling that the wish to kill the lizard started to rise in her.

« I have a new mission for you, after i tell you what you have to know about it, you will find two elits named Teirra and Surreal, You will be taking them with you. Understand little brat?»

«Yes, my master.» Beya was finding this situation little funny, huh, like she didint know who Teirra and Surreal were.

«Now listen to me, this is what you have to know…..»

END OF CHAP. 3

Uh, finally, chapter 3 is over. In next chapter you will find out what is the next Beyas mission . And in the chapter 5 she is going to Earth,yuppi! Cant wait for that to be posted. But if you want me to post the chapter, you gonna have to review! Oh, and i think this chapter is far way better than the two first ones. Big thanks to Star0307, you really helped me out, thanks, for being a friend, and support! And of course thanks to everyone who reviewed!


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, before i forget, i wonna thank to everybody who reviewed. Thank you all, very much!

So this is chapter 4, i hope you like it. Oh, and yes:

**I know that i said that this chapter will be about Beyas mission, but i had to put this chapter in. Dont be mad at me, ok? Please?**

_**Chapter 4**_

Bra was gazing at the sky, as she was curlling her hair around her finger. It was 14 years today. She was 14. And still she felt half empty. Like one part of her was missing. She already guessed that was beacuse of her bond with the other twin. She never managed to connect with other twin, but she tried. Cause, with each passing day, she felt the growing pain in her heart. Like a part of her was missing. God, she wanted to find Beya so much, she couldnt stand this situation anymore, her mother is probably somewhere in house, feeling as sad as she was. But the only diference was, that she couldnt feel the pain she did. No one could. Bra promised to herself that when she turns 16, she will steal one of space capsules and go into the space, to look for her sister.

«Are you ok, Bra?» Asked Pan, who came from behind Bra.

«Im ok, Pan. I guess…» Said Bra, never ever looking at Pan, she continued to gaze at the sky.

«Bra… Tell me whats wrong. Please…» Said Pan with pleading look in her eyes. Pan was getting pretty desperate now. Bra always told her everything, or atleast she thought so. She was getting this feeling, that was worning her that something is wrong with Bra. Sometimes she would just run to her room, for none reason. It was wierd, like suddenly she would get sick,or something like that.

«I cant… I..dont wont you to worry for me.» Said Bra still gazing into the sky ,never looking at Pan.

«But Bra, you are my best friend, i wont to know whats happening, please Bra, please, i am getting really worried for you, just tell me. I promise im going to keep this as secret, i wont tell anyone.» Said Pan, with hope in her eyes.

«Ok.» Said Bra so quite, that Pan thought she was maybe hearing things.

And at that moment Bras confessions started….

«Sometimes… I fell pain.. And sometimes,… I bleed.» Said Bra, never looking at Pan.

«What,do you mean, by bleeding? And pain? But where?» Asked Pan, hardly beliveing her ears, was someone hearting her friend? Well, she doubted that, since Vegeta would most probably kill everyone who gets even near his doughter. But did that ment Bra was going crazy!

«In random parts of my body.» Said Bra, now faceing Pan for the first time, but before Pan was able to say anything, Bra continued:

« I think its beacuse of bond… With her..»Said Bra, looking Pan straight in the eye.

«What?» Pan screamed.

«You have a bond with a girl, with a girl? Are you ok? Are you lesbian!» Asked Pan, now regreting even asking those kind of questions in first place.

«No you moron! Are you crazy! I was thinking on my sister!» Bra almost screamed on Pan, she thought Pan knows her better than that.

«Oh, you ment on her… Im sorry, (lol), for even thinking on that.» Pans said, while laughing

Bra just frowned, and returned her gaze at sky.

«Please, Bra, continue.» Pan said, puting her hand on Bras left shoulder.

«I dont know, i think that i share some fellings with my twin sister. You know, the bond that twins usually have? And since im Sayain, the bond is even stronger, or it would be if i have grown up with Beya.» Finished Bra, as she sat at the bench near them. And again, before Pan could say something, Bra continued:

« I feel like im half empty. Like she is one part of me, that i miss more than anything. Im planing on going to space in about two years, to look for her. For Beya. Alone» Bra said, looking at Pan, wich has joined her at the bench.

«I had no idea.. Oh, and, i was just wondering, can i go with you? Please?»Asked Pan almoust begging.At first Bra wanted to say ,no, but than she thought about it little better. Well, Pan was pretty storng, she was her best friend, and she didint want go all alone in the space. But than again, did she want to put Pan in danger? This was geting more complicated, and Bra had a trobing headache. So without more thinking she said her friend Pan that she can go with her, but she has to keep it as secret. And since it was Bras 14 birthday they went out on lunch, along with the rest of Pans and Bras family. Somehow Bra felt happy, and relaxed, wich she havent felt in a long time. But little did she know that she wasent the only one having fun and relaxing…

«So, how much time do we have?» Teirra asked as she flipped her long black hair behind her ear.

«Dunno, ask Beya, maybe Frieza told her.» Replyed Surreal, as she opend her diet coke, and while in procces she sat on the chair.

«You ask her, i am not in th mood for yelling» Said Teirra as she smiled to Surreal.

«Hey, B.,did the purple-white lizard gay beign told you how long are we traveling?» Almoust yelled Surreal.

«You mean Frieza?» Beya yelled back from the kitchen.

«Do you know any other purple-white lizard gay beign?» Asked Surreal, while rolling her eyes.

«Nope.» Said Beya, as she chuckled.

«So, did he…?» Said Surreal inpatiently, while finishing her diet coke.

«Yeah, he did, i think he said about three weeks, but im not shure.» Bra said as she joined Teirra and Surreal at the living room. **(A/N: They are traveling in the space ship, since they are elites, they got, pretty nice and big ship.)**

«So girls what are we going to do, train?» Spoke Teirra for the third time that evening.

Both, Beya and Surreal looked at Teirra as she is crazy.

«Hell no!»

«Yeah, wright!»

Yelled both girls at the same time.

Teirra chuckled, and looked up at her friends.

«I was just joking,i am still not THAT crazy. Anyways i was only testing you..» Said Teirra, as she started to laugh.

«I knew it all the time» Said Beya, trying to remain serious, but with no avail. Soon she brust in to laugh.

«Yeah, we know.» Said Surreal, as she started to chuckle.

«So girls what do we do now?» Asked Beya.

«Since you are the birthday girl i suggest we go and eat something, and later have some fun.» Said Surreal with big smile on her face.

« I agree.» Teirra said, as she got up from the couch, and joined Surreal on her way to kitchen.

«Ok,lets go.» Said Beya, joining Teirra, and Surreal on their way to kitchen. This is the first birthday she ever spent with her friends, first birthday she relaxed,and really celebrated. And, God it felt so good, thought Beya, as she walked to the kitchen with her friends.

THE END (OH CHAPTER 4, NOT THE WHOLE STORY,LOL.)

Ok, this chapter totally sucked! But i promise you that the next one will be better. Thanks again to everybody who reviewed, and supported me, and special thanks to **YUNA, AND** **STAR 0307,** girls thanks for the support!


	5. Chapter 5

Ok,this is chapter 5, i hope you like it, and big thanks to everybody who reviewed. If you have some advices, be free to e-mail me. And to everybody who is reading this fic, please review! Ok,here it goes.

_**Chapter 5**_

«The news have spred fast around planets. Now everybody knows. Another mission, another planet was going to be destroyed, for ever. Another heartles crime. Sayains shall destroy once more.» Yelled dark colored male to the audience before him. Before he had the chance to continue his speech, he was interaupted.

«But, can we stop them, king Hayne?» asked the woman from the audience, «Is there a way?»

«I'm afraid not.» Dark colored male, Hayne, answered. «All we can do now is to pray.»

The crowd sighed in despair. The next few days will be hard for the people of Merkur-sei. The news about Sayains new mission have spred fast across planets, but the information of wich planet that shall be, remained a secret. So now every single planet in the galaxy was in horror, and fear, cause they knew that without any worning their planet could be destroyed in only one second, that is, if sayains decide to only blast the planet, maybe they get bored, and decide to land on the planet and have their fun with torturing people.

The leader of Merkur-sei, Hayne, was trying to lead the planet as usually, but with no avail. Since everybody found out that the next days might be their last ones, everybody left their job, everybody was spending time with their loved ones, saying their goodbyes, confessing their hidden feelings. The planet was slowly falling apart, and there was nothing Hayne could do, except wait for outcome.

In the darkness of his throne room, Hayne spoke words full with hope, and pain.

«I hope we survive……..»

«So, how much time is left?» Aqua haired girl asked very annoyed «Is it much?»

«Nope, only three days more. What geting bored?» Replayed the red haired girl next to her.

«No, but i just wont to get over with it» Beya said , words full of inpatience.

«What, wonna spar? Or you got bored with it, was all that training to much for you?» Provocatly said Teirra.

«No, of course not!» She yelled angrily at Teirra, but then she took a hold of herself, and continued, in provocative way «I got bored, beacuse my sparring partners were weak, and inferior.» Beya said smirking.

Not that she lied. Teirra, and Surreal were much weaker than her. And that was cause they didint train as much, as she did. Well, they werent Frieza's favorite slaves and punching toys, like she was.

«We are not inferior!»

Yelled both Teirra and Surreal, who just came from bathroom.

«Yeah, wright, think whatever you want.» Beya smiled, and waved with her hand, like she was dissmissing them, and before leaving the room she said that she's going to check situation on ship, and how much fuel they have.

- - - - .- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -

The only thing Beya could hear were her footsteps echoing trought empty halls. She growled and frowned, she hated being worried, but then again she was worried. The planet they were purging was Merkur-sei. She knew that people of Merkur-sei weren't strong, but she did knew that Farisians, natives of Merkur-sei, were damn smart, they were known as great sorcurres. Beya wasen't worried for herself, she was worried for Teirra and Surreal. Their Sayain senses weren't as strong as Beya's. She was shure that if those stupid Farisians try to do something to them, she woulden't be able do help them And she doubt Frieza would help them. It would make it a lot easyer if she could just blast planet from space, but she wasen't able to do that beacuse Frieza gave her one side assigment. She had to look for some stupid dragon neklace that Frieza wanted to wear. Well not that she would suprised even if Frieza would start to wear make up. Beya knew that she couldn't tell Surreal and Teirra that they should stay on the ship, beacuse she considers them as weak. That would only make them want to go more.

«Urgh, stupid Frieza and his damn purging missions!» She hissed, as she approached metal

door she was looking for.

She was standing before metal doors as she heard metal cold voice from the door.

«Password please.»

«Goodby.»

«Acces granted.»

Beya entered control room and went to chek engines, and fuel, along with the food suplies.

«Well, Beya….» she said to herself «Get youself preaperd for another 3 or 4 hours of boring work.»

«Bra that shirt look great at you.» Yelled Marron to Bra.

«Really think so?» Asked Bra looking at Marron.

«Yeah, like, hello, do you see yourself at mirror?» She answered, while doing «DUH» face.

Bra turned at mirror looking at herself in the mirror. It was true this shirt looked great at her, it really brings out her hair/eye color. Bra turned her glance at her bags who were next to the Pan and Marron. She have already bought a bunch of stuffs,

'But one more thing wont kill me.' Thought Bra.

«Pan what do you think?» Asked Bra looking at Pan, who was obviusly geting really bored with this shopping thing.

«It's really great! You should buy it.» Said Pan, while really thinking,

'Whatever, as long get over with stupid shopping….'

«Then, i'm buying it!» Said Bra happily, as she changed in her shirt, and went to pay her new shirt.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Beya enterd dining room, and sow Surreal reading a book.

'Weird,' She thought, «she's reading a book.»

«Why are you reading a book? May i ask?» Asked Beya sarcasticly.

«I was bored, so went to check other rooms at ship. One of them was libary. And i found this great book. So, now i'm reading it.» Surreal answered to her friend while smiling.

«Whatever, so where's Teirra?» Beya asked, as she looked at her surroudings, looking for Teirra.

«She' training.» Surreal told Beya. Continuing her reading.

«I'll go and join her.»

«Ok.» Surreal answered this time not even looking at Beya, it seemed she was geting to really interesting part of book.

Beya puted on her training suit, and went to training room. She could really use some training now, she really had to clear her mind.

_Training room_

When Beya entered Training room, she sow her friend throwing punches to invisible enemies.

' She is strong, but not as much as i am.' She thought proudly, as she smirked. She was SSJ, and with that far more stronger than her friends. She still felt buttetflys in her stomach every time she remembered becoming SSJ.

While she was thinking about how strong she was, and how she finlly achieved SSJ, she never sow Teirra noticing her. She also never sow that kick coming from Teirra, hiting her straight in head….

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -

Bra was looking trought window before her, she was standing in her room, at floor 4 , thinking again about her twin. Two more years seemed to much to her. Now to her it seemed like it was two decades, not two years.

She felt Pan approaching her. And she turned around to say 'hi'. But before she said a word to Pan she suddendly felt the pain in her haid. Bra felt uncconssciouns taking over her, as she screamed and feel trought the same window she was standing by few seconds ago.

Seeing her freind falling, Pan did only thing that came to her mind, screamed……..

END OF CHAPTER

Can't belive this chapter is FINISHED. Finaly. So i hope you liked it, and i'm saying it again: Everybody who reads this fic, please review! Next chapter will be posted in few days!


	6. Chapter 6

Ok, this is chapter six. I know it's longer than the other five ones, but i guess readers like that, don't they? Thanks to STAR 0307, YUNA,SAYAIN QUEEN

_**Chapter 6**_

Frieza was siting is his throne room. He was at one of his planets,Ice-jin. Ice-jin was the first planet Frieza purged since he was brought to life,and instead of blasting it, he built his empire on Ice-jin. It wasen't like his old one, but it was enough for his plans. After he kills those stupid Syains, he' going to blast the Earth, and with that he is going to be the strongest beign in galaxy. 'Finally' Frieza though. Now when that stupid Vegetas brat is away, he can freely talk to his army about their mission. Of course he wasen't afraid of her finding out, but he had his little side plan for Beya. He will interduce her with her family, in such a way, that Vegeta will never forget. And of course, he won't forget to mention that his doughter is responsible for him being stronger than them. Oh, yes, he shall finally be imortal, that stupid kid will bring him the Dragon neklace, without even knowing what power the neklece possess. Silly girl, she will bring him the vctory, whitout even knowing it. And he got another little suprise for Beya. She will be going to Earth alone. Yes, Frieza have already aragned The death of other two girls. He promised one of the kings brothers that he will spare their planet, if they come up with the way to kill other two Sayain girls. Of course he knew that Teirra, Surreal, and Beya spent every free time together. At first, he wanted to kill Teirra, and Surreal, but then he came up with better plan. He will let girls beacome close, he will let them be friends, care for each other, and then in few minutes everything will be over. His plan was perfect.

«Lord Frieza,your army is waiting for you.»

«I am on my way Dodoria.»

«My Lord.» Said Dodoria respectivly, as he bowed, and exited the room.

- - - - - - - - - -

Frieza walked trought the huge golden door, and stepted on his balcony. He was about to speak to the whole army, before they're going to Earth. It will take them about two months to reach the Earth. Oh, he just coulden't wait anymore, soon, everything shell be like it should of been in the beginning. Frieza looked at his army, that was now huge, he himself didn't know that he had that big army. Frieza proudly looked at his army, there were elites, first class, second class, and third class. His third class was now as strong as his first class was before, before he was killed by that stupid Kakarott. But that didn't matter anymore.

«Nothing, absolutly nothing! One species must survive above all the others, and to do so it will sent me above the Gods, and trought that times I SHALL HAVE THAT POWER!

I will rule the Universe once we destroy Earth! Exterminate! Destroy!» Frieza yelled, wtih all his voice.

«Exterminate! Destroy!» Soon after the whole army joined him:

«Exterminate! Destroy! Exterminate! Destroy! Exterminate! Destroy! Exterminate! Destroy Exterminate! Destroy! Exterminate! Destroy! Exterminate! Destroy! Exterminate! Destroy!»

Frieza looked proudly at his army and smirked.

«Exterminate! Destroy! Cause I Shall have that power!» Frieza yelled, and with that he finished his speach. He returned to the throne room, as he closed the door behind him.

Vegeta was training hard. He was throwing punches, kicks and ki balls at his invisible enemy, wich happened to be Frieza. He was training like this for over 10 hours now. No matter how many years pass, he will never forget that Kakkarot took the revenge from his hands.

'I was the one that supposed to kill Frieza, not that idiot!' thought Vegeta, powering up.

He turned from SSJ2 to SSJ3. He started throwing more punches and ki balls to invisible Frieza, which was smirkin at him, calling him weak and worthless. Soon he was panting breathlessly, coverd in sweat.

'Enough for now.' thought Vegeta as he slowly lowerd his ki to normal. Vegeta turned off the gravity and steped out on the fresh air putting a towel around his neck. He was heading to the kitchen to eat something, and to take a shower afterwards. He was on half way to kitchen when he heard glass breaking, and someone calling Bra's name. He figured out that that was Pan's voice which was filled with fear, and also he felt Bra's ki was low. Vegeta got worried, so he started walking/runing to direction of his doughter's ki. When Vegeta sow Bra falling down trought her window, he flew the fastest he managed to catch Bra before she hit the ground. He cought her few seconds before hting the ground. Vegeta frowned and looked up searching for the cause oh his doughter fainting and falling trought the window. As he thought, he sow Pan Son, looking scared and terrifed, trought the frame of the broken window. She flew down, and looked at Vegeta asking him:

«Is she ok?»

Vegeta looked at Bra, and barked at Pan- «Brat, what have you done?»

Pan was about to say that she didn't do a thing. She just came in Bra's room, and suddenly Bra fainted. But before Pan could say a word, now awake, Bra spoke with trembeling voice:

«Dady, it was nothing, Pan was showing me one kick, and she accidently hited me little to hard.» Bra said smiling at her father trying to supress the growing pain in her head.

«Oh really?» Asked Vegeta amused with his doughter's lies, while the same time being relived that Bra was ok.

«And what move that was? Show me brat.» said Vegeta reffering to Pan now.

«Hmm,….I mean, we were, it was….» Pan was trying to come up with something to convince Vegeta, but she already knew that it was impossible to lie to Vegeta

«Oh, it's that so?» said Vegeta.

«Dad, she was showing me a…. that move, uh, well, you know..» Bra said begging her dad to leave it like this.

And, of course, Vegeta knew what was his doughter asking him. He decided to check that out later. He had to take a shower, and eat something anyways.

«Whatever..» Vegeta said, putting Bra on the ground. He looked at her and growled.

'Brat's.' thought Vegeta as he turned around and leaved.

After Vegeta was on the safe distance Bra hissed at Pan:

«Couldn't you think of something better than- Hmm,….I mean, we were, it was…-?»

«Hello, Bra!» Pan hissed back «That's your dad, i can't lie to him, he would just read me like an open book!»

«Pan, you could just….» Before Bra was able to continue Pan interrupted:

«Bra, i think we should delay our trip.»

Bra was now calmer , but she was still trying to supress the blank pain in her head. But she was to preoccupied with what Pan just told her.

«Delay what?»

«Our little trip.» Pan said grining like a maniac.

«You mean…» Bra said shocked.

«Yeah. Excactly. We are going to find your sister, whatever her name was, wherever she is.» Pan answerd smirking.

«Her name is Beya, Pan» Bra said, while rolling her eyes.

«Sorry, i forgot. I mean everybody avoids the theme for over than 10 years, Bra.»

«I know. But since she will be here soon, they better get used to her name.»

«So we are going?» asked Pan, her voice full of hope.

«Yes.» said Bra.

«Now, let's go, we have a lot to plan.» said Bra, as she started to drag Pan to her room.

Sorry, for not updateing before, but i got spyware on my computer. My brother managed to save computer, but i lost a lot of my files,including chapters for my fic. Darn….

But well, i wrote this chapter (somehow), and i posted it. Yay for me! Well, i'm posting this chapter from my school computer, beacuse i'm not allowed to go online yet. I only had 15 min's to write this chapter, so if there are some grammar errors, i'm sorry, i didn't had any time to check my errors! To everybody who is reading, review!


	7. Chapter 7

Heya, chappy 7 is finally finished. Yay for me! Oh, well… Thanks to all my reviewers, if there werent for you, i would never finish this. Thanks!  
Okay,here it goes:

Chapter 7

They were eating dinner. Teirra and Surreal had a pile of food in front of them, while Beya had only two cheese sandwiches on her plate. Beya looked at her friends, noticing the difference in their ways of eating. Teirra was throwing food in her mouth like she has never eaten in her whole life. While Surreal, on the other side, was eating slowly,taking her time to chew food. Teirra and Surreal were so different. And the biggest difference Beya noticed, was in fighting. Teirra was always fighting and enjoying it, while Surreal simply liked to kill her enemy as soon as possible. Surreal was more serious than Teirra too. Teirra was always happy, and ready for fun, while Surreal was more quit, and somehow mean. Just like herself. Beacuse of all of those similaritis between her and Surreal, she felt little closer to Surreal than Teirra.

"How come you eat so little? I thought Saiyans need more than that." Surreal commented Beyas choice of food.

Beya flinched at Surreals voice, and looked up from her plate,smirking.  
"Saiyans are strong. But they have weaknesses. Like for an example food. They need to eat huge amounts of food if they want to be able to fight, or live. But what if you find yourself in situation in which you dont have any food? In just one day, you would be weak, and powerless." Beya stated -matter of fact- and continued to eat her food.

"So,that means you have learned how to live without food?" asked Teirra hardly talking, beacuse of all the food in her mouth.

"No, Teirra." Beya said irritated "That means that i have learned how to live without the food for few days, and still after that time leaving myself enough energy to fight."

"Nice." Stated Surreal, smiling. " I would like to learn that."

"Maybe i show you how one day." Beya replyed smirking.

Before Surreal said anything, everybody flinched when they heard loud beeping from the control room.

"My ears!" yelled Teirra irritated by the beeping sound.

"Ill check it." said Beya, as she got up and went to the control room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

She made it to the control room in few second, and ran to the screen monitor. She saw words written with bold letters. WARNING: YOU HAVE ONE NEW MESSAGE.  
Beya started laughing,while thinking: All this noise for one stupid message? Apsurd! she turned the beeping sound off, as she commanded to the computer:  
"Computer,open the new message." her cold stern voice echoed trought the empty room.  
After few seconds message opend, and Beya read out loud:

"Elites: Teirra,Surreal and Beya, this is a notice to you, its about your purging mission on Merkur-sei. Your special fighting suits are in the left wing of the ship you are on. You are obligated to wear them with no excuses. After you are finished with that you are traveling to your new destination. To planet named "Earth". Lord Frieza will be expecting you there. You are suposed to arrive on the "Earth" in 3 months."

Beya was totally confused Why are we obligated to wear suits, and why is Frieza waiting for us on that planet! She frowned and set on the chair, next to her, rubbing her head where Teirra hit her. It was still red from the impact with her ki.

This is way weird. I wonder what are those suits like…. -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"This is one of my moms best ships" Bra said proudly, showing to Pan the ship they were suposed to travel in.

"Its great…." Pan said in awe. The ship was quite big, and Pan wondered how the hell were they suposed to travel in that all by themselves. And just as Bra read her mind she said:

"Well put the auto-pilot, dont worry Panny."

"Ok." said Pan, not really covinced, but still she decided to trust her. Pan still felt uncomfortable with they are doing. She knew that, when her parents find out shes gone, they wiil most probably freak out and they will be worried about her. She felt somehow guilty… But, oh well, at least shes gona have some fun with Bra.

"Bra? Why arent we leaving any messages to our parents?"

"But we are." said Bra, stocking her stuff in capsules, and putting the in the ship.

"We do? Where is the message to our parents?" asked Pan confused.

"Its over there." Bra pointed to her moms work desk.

Pan walked over to the desk, finding the piece of paper, she took it in her hands, and started reading it out loud:

"Mom,dad,Videl and Gohan. Me, and Pan are leaving. We are not running from home. We are going to space to look for my sister, Beya. Mom, im so sorry for doing this, but i have to, shes my sister, and your doughter and she belongs with us. I know shes alive, and ill find her, and bring her back with me. So please. Mom,dad and Trunks forgive me. Oh, and yes. Pan just tagged along,

Bra,Pan."

"Tagged along?" Pan asked with questioning look.

"Well…., yes. Didnt you?"

Well, it was truth, she almost begged Bra to take her with her. Oh,well.

"Ok,whatever." Pan said rolling her eyes. "Oh, and yes, the message sucks."

"I know." Bra said simply. "You know what? I really felt bad, when i lied to my mom about going to yours tonight.

"Yeah,good thing your father wasnt there. He would just read you like an open book."

"I know." said Bra "Thank god my parents are going out tonight."

"Yeah, anyways where are they going?"

"Oh, just some bussines dinner." Bra replyed casually.

"What was that again? You mean your father actually went on bussines dinner with your mom? I thought he hates those bussiness dinners." Pan said suprised.

"Well, he does, but my mom made him." Bra said grining. "It was,or going with my mom to the dinner, or staying without the gravity room for month."

Pan started laughing, and said: "Your mother is mean Bra. Just like you."

"I know." Bra said glancing at clock, it said 21:55. "Oh, its 21:55." She said as she capsuled one more box. She started to enter ship, when she stoped dead in tracks, she spun around facing Pan.

"OMG! Its that much already?" Bra screamed, as she started to panic and run around the place, capsuling their stuff.

"So what?" asked Pan calmly.

"Bra stoped packing stuf,as she yelled:"So what? SO WHAT! MY PARENTS ARE COMING IN 20 MINS!"

"WHAT?" Pan screamed as she joined Bra in capsuling things.

After for about 15 minutes everything was packed. They packed all the stuff they needed,which was pretty much. Pan stepped into the ship, but she got out when she noticed that Bra was stil outside.

"Bra?" Pan asked. "Not that im in hurry, but we should be going. That is, if you still want to go."

"Of course i do." said Bar firmly, as she passed by Pan and got in.

"Ok…." said Pan as she got in, closing door behind her.

After for about 5 minutes they were already exiting Earths atmosphere….

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

She tossed her beautiful long chocolate brown hair behind her ear. She had her working glasses on. She was working hard for over past few weeks. Ever since that green beign landed on Merkur-sei, and paid her a visit, she was working on her perfect poison. She was told that the Saiyans are planing to destroy her planet. But also, that she had a chance to save her planet. So, now she had to come up with a poison that will be strong enough to bring them down. And she was succeding, only few hours more, and shell be done. She will stop those bitchies from destroying her home. After all, she was the strongest, and youngest sorccer on her planet, she was only 18 years old. She found it really weird that the master Frieza is trying to get rid of his elites. Well it was truth that she had to poison only two of them, but still….

"Almost over…" she mumbled, as she put few more drops of some weird thing in her poison.

"You know, talkin to yourself is the first sign of going crazy?" asked Bernard leaning on the doorframe.

Martina looked up, seeing her boyfriend looking at her, smirking. God,hes beutiful…. she thought ,as she looked at his beutiful baby blue eyes. She took her working glasses off, as she walked to Bernard, and kissed him passionately. He broke the kiss, and asked her:

"Is it over?"

"No, but soon."

"Great."

"Those Saiyans dont stand the chance." Martina said grining evily.

"Thats my girl." Bernard said, as he kissed her again.

Cant belive this is actually finished, ah, finally. Review, or deal with the consequences. Muahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Ok, i admit im crazy… Oh well….. 


	8. Chapter 8

Hey! Well, one week pased and one new chapter came,lol. Sorry for not updating before, but u know, finals and those stuff… Now, i'm done wtih most of mine tests-finals, but i'm still very busy this weekend cause this weekend i'm celebrating my sweet 16, there are a lot of stuff to do, so everything would be perfect.:) So, i hope you like this chapter…

_**Chapter 8**_

«This is nice.» Surreal said, looking suprised. «When they said that we are _obliged _to wear them, I thought that we are going to wear something weird or disgusting.»

And Surreal was right. The suits were ok. It was actualy the same suit they were planing to wear, but the only difference was that these suits had two deitals, theirs didn't have.

The suit was spandex , it had high-kneed boots, and on the suit there was mini skirt attached. And it was really tightly attached. Skirt was barely covering their asses, but oh,well…

And the other thing, than skirt, was a tight jacket. The jacket was really short, it was ending right under their breasts. If there weren't for spandex suit under the skirt and jacket they would most probably look like little whores.

«Ok, did they ran out of the fabric for skirt and jacket?» Teirra asked sarcasticly, pointing to the skirt and jacket. They all laughed at her coment, and Teirra almost chocked.

«Yeah.» said Surreal, still chuckling «And they really emphasize the fact we are elites.» said Surreal pointing to the jacket. There on the right side of the jacket, was word, written with BIG bold letters : «Elite».

«So…»said Beya «We should put these on. We are landing in one hour.»

Girls agreed with her, and they all went to the saparate directions to put on the suits.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Beya looked at herself into the mirror. The suit fited her perfectly. She had to admit that she likes the suit. And it really looked they ran out of the fabric. She smiled at that thought, and walked to her bed. She was more than tired. She needed sleep, and there was no time for it.

'Oh, just five minutes', she thought, as she layed down on the bed, and closed her eyes. The same second she closed her eyes, sleep overtook her.

Bulma parked her car in front of C.C. She was furious, Vegeta blew everything up. Well, not really. He just ruined one of her most important parties this year. She lost millions this evening. Vegeta bashed every woman on the diner, calling them whores. And the reason for that was Britany. She's the wife of her most important investor. Britany was hiting on Vegeta the whole night, and after few hours Vegeta was so pissed that he started yelling at Britany, calling her whore, bitch, and a lot of other names. Bulma tried to calm him down, but with no avail. After Mark, Brittany's husband heard which names Vgeta called Brittany, he insulted Vegeta. And, that was, more than enough to really piss Vegeta off. He blasted the whole place up . And then…. Bulma insulted Vegeta-big misteake. Believe me, you don't wanna know what did she tell him. Vegeta looked at her dissapointed, and he told her: «You are defending that bitch, instead of your mate?»

After that Vegeta took of in the sky, as he left Bulma alone. And, not to say, that after that Mark emediatly broke their partner ship. But, that wasn't so bad, the worst thing was that Bulma hurt Vegeta, and all that because of some stupid whore. Oh, well… It was late now.

Bulma entered the house. The lights were off. It seemed that house is empty. She checked the GR, their bedroom, kitchen, bathroom, and the backyard. But he wasn't in any of these places. 'He's probably mediteting or training somewhere in the middle of nowhere.' Bulma thought, as she went to her lab. But before she reached her lab, she passed by room/garage, where her space ships were. When she was passing by the room/garage, where her space ships were, she remembered that she have to check X-330 model, she was delivering tomorow. She entered the room/garage, which she called Space G. And when she reached the spot where the X-330 was supossed to be, she gasped.

«Shit….» she mumbled, as she looked at the empty space before her. The X-330 wasn't there, someone stole it. But, that was impossible, she had alarms all over C.C. There was no way someone could steal the ship without setting the alarms on. And then it dawned to her. Vegeta. He took it. He left her. That bastard.

«How dare u Vegeta!» she shouted, and sunk to the floor, crying. 'Why, over some stupid fight!'

She started sobbing, as she screamed «Nooooo!» in agony, and anger.

«Onna, what now ?» she heard familiar voice from behind.

«Vegeta?» Bulma asked, «Is that you?» she spun around to see Vegeta looking weirdly at her. When she realized that Vegeta was here, that he didn't abondond her, she got from the floor, and ran to him, huging him, like there was no tomorrow.

Vegeta looked at her strangly, but still huged ger back. «Are you ok?» he asked, rising one eyebrow quizaclly.

« I thought you left.» she said still sobbing. «I'm so sorry….» she trailed off,as she kissed him. He deepned the kiss, when suddenly Bulma broke the kiss, and said:

«If you aren't the one who took it….. Then we are robbed after all!» Bulma shouted, which made Vegeta flinch.

«Woman, my fucking ears!»

«Vegeta, that is one of mine best ships, i could of gain millions on that ship, and not to mention….» she was cut off by Vegeta's question:

«Where are the kids?» he asked seriously.

«You don't think they….»

«I can't find Bra's, nor Trunks'es ki.»

«No,come on, why would they took it, it's apsurd, I'm positive that there is explanation for everything.» Bulma said as she took her cell phone, and dialed Trunks on his cell. After few seconds she heard his voice:

«Yeah, mom?»

« Trunks where are you?»

«I'm with Melany, why?»

«What are you doing?»

«Mom, i don't think you wanna know that.» Trunks said.

«Uhm, I don't» Bulma blushing, like she didn't know…..

«Bye mom.» he said as he hung up.

After few seconds she dialed Videl.

«Hey Videl.» she greeted.

«Hey, Bulma, what's up?»

«Well, I need to ask you something. Is Bra over at your's?»

«No, i thought Pan was oversleeping at C.C.»

«I thought that…. Shit, I gotta go.» Bulma said, as she hung up,and looked at Vegeta, but he wasn't there anymore.

«Vegeta?»

-

Acctually, this isn't the end of this chapter, but i'm to tired to write more. But i'm not shure if i'm going to write anymore, cause i'm not shore do the people like this or what? I have 2 more chapters finished, **but i'm not going to post them until i get more reviews**. Since today is my b-day, it would be nice if you reviewed. I think there is not better present than your reviews. So, start with reviewing. Lol.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey! I planed to update on Christmas, but I wasn't home the whole weekend, so I couldn't update, but well, here it goes, chapter 9. And before I just want to thank everybody who reviewed, thanks guys! You have my adoaration!

**_Chapter 9:_**

Nine year old girl was walking down the hall. She was on one of her countless missions. It seemed that she was heading to the ship cantine. Her shoulder-leinght hair was pretty messy, and her battle suit was all bloody and dirrty. The girls face expression was cold and serious, but in her aqua dephts you can see much more. Sadness, anger, loneliness,pain confusion… Her eyes were a mix of emotions. But there were no tears, no weaknesses were allowed, and she knew it, besides her pride wouldn't let her cry, she wasn't weakling, she was strong.

The girl stopped in front of large doors. She mumbled some words, which seemed to be a password. The cantine door opened, and the girl stepped in. The cantine was almost empty. She preferd to eat alone. But there were three people/creatures she wanted to avoid, but she had no choice, they already sow her, it would be useless to go away now.

But she already had a good hint how is this going finish.

The girl took a plate with food, and set as far away from them as she could. The green creature got up from his table, and being followed by his friends approached the girl , who was trying to stay invisible. He stopped in front of her, and the girl haven't even looked up from her plate. She couldn't let him anger her, she haven't even heald completly from the last time. Soon after he spoke with his disgusting voice:

«Well, well, why does little monkey thinks she is worthy of this food?» and few seconds after that he threw the plate on the floor, breaking it.

«Zarbon, why did you break the plate?» girl asked in cold tone.

And that was just what he wanted to hear . He lifted her by her collar, and shouted:

« Haven't you heard me Beya, or should I say –little monkey slave? You haven't earned this food!» he shouted as he threw her in the wall near by. She winced in pain , and tried to gather herself up.

«Little worthless piece of shit.» he hissed under his voice, as he got closer to her, punching her in her stomach..

Beya was really angry now. She will defend herself! She got up from the floor, as she gatherd a ki ball in her hand. She aimed at Zarbon with full force. He grinned at her, as he welcomed her attack. She didn't last for long. After minute or so, she was lying down on the floor, all coverd up in blood and swet.

«Huh, it seemes you never get enough…» he said smiling at her, and somehow that smile looked scary.

«Such a little girl. I don't know what about you guys,» he said looking at Nyie and Dodoria,

« but I couldn't stand to be a lttle monkey which is nothing more than one of the Friezas slave. Weakilng, unworthy piece of crap.» he spat at her, as he turned to leave.

Nyie, Dodoria and Zarbon turned to leave, when Beya's voice suprised them.

«What Zarbon? You are pretty mad because your little whore-Frieza isin't here. Guess there is no one to worm up your bed, or there is…..» she coughed trought blood, eyeing Nyie and Dodoria,like they were the one who wormed up his bed. Which earned her a death glare from three of them.

«You're dead.» she heard Zarbon's voice, as he, along with his friends aimed at her.

'Dead? Huh, I'm not that lucky….' Beya thought, as first punch made a impact with her, already bloody skin.

She could feel screaming pain in every part of her body. But she was not going to scream, she's not even going to let out a sound. She wont give them the pleasure.

After few minutes, they were done with her. They left her on the floor, all broken from outside, and inside. But,before they left Zarbon turned around and did something he would always did when he kick the shit out of her. He spat at her face. His saliva connected with her blood on her face, as it trailed down her cheeks, over the nose, and on the floor.

'Why is this happening to me?' was a last thought that crossed her mind, before she blacked out.

That was her, and that was her life.

.- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

She woke up panting and all coverd up in sweat . Why was she dreaming that? She hugged her knees, as she remembered every single time when Zarbon, and other, including Frieza did that to her , humiliated her, broke her. She knew better than pity herself, cause crying and feeling sorry for herself wouldn't bring her anywhere. She looked around her, noticing that she wasn't alone. Teirra was there, leaning on the door frame.

«What are you doing here?»

«What are YOU doing here?» she asked, looking at her weird, «Surreal and I were waiting for you a long time.»

Suddenly, the whole ship started to shake furiously. Beya fell off the bed, and Teirra had to hold on to the door to not fall.

«What is happening!» Beya yelled.

«Well, we are landing actualy.»

«What! Why didn't you tell me?» Beya yelled. Soon,all kinds of stuff started to fall down from their places. They could hear mirror breaking in milion pieces, the vase with flowers in it, fall from its place, on the floor ,also breaking in milion pieces. Beya's wardrobe was shaking, threating to fall, and smash the table near it.

«What is wrong?» Beya yelled, trying to hold on to the bed.

«I don't know, we'll have to wait till we land!»

«Ok!» Beya shouted back, so Teirra could hear her trought all the noise.

- - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

«I think I'm gonna puke.» said Teirra, as she stepped out from the ship. She threw herself on to the grass, trying to catch her breath.

«I hate landings.» But Teirra haven't gain atention from Beya or Surreal. They were looking in awe at their surroundings.

«Do my eyes see, what I think they see?» asked Beya no one particualy.

«Yeah, I think they do…» retored Suerreal looking at the sun.

«But… It's blue…» said Beya suspicously.

«What's blue?» asked Teirra, joining the conversation.

«Look for yourself.» said Surrealy, pointing to the sun.

«Eeek!» squeled Teirra, as she hid behind Beya and Surreal. «It's blue!»

«Oh, you noticed.» said Beya sarcastcly.

«You know, Teirra, it's not going to eat you,.» Surreal patting Teirra's shoulder.

«I know that!» she said assaulted.

«Well, anyways, girls we have a problem.» Surreal said insecured.

«What?» asked Beya, rising one eyebrow.

«Well,since the landing was pretty harsh, something broke inside the ship,so now we can't even start the ship.»

«What!» both girls yelled discredited.

«Well,yeah.»

«Whatever.» said Beya not interested,she had more important things to do,»I have to go… I have to do something important.»

«What, where?» both, Teirra and Surreal asked confused, but before they even said it, Beya blasted in to the sky,leaving blue trail of ki behind her.

«Wow, she's fast.» said Teirra in awe.

«I heard she's the fastest in Frieza's army.»

«That's cool.»

«I know.» said Surreal sighing, Beya was so strange sometimes.. «Well, I guess we should go, and look for new ship.»

«Let's go.» said Teirra, blasting in to the sky, soon after, followed by Surreal

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Vegeta was standing in Bra's room. And he was very, very angry. Brats went all alone in the space. 'Are they crazy!' He knew that the space, and the planet in it, were very dangerous, and especialy for two brats which didn't even know how to fight properly.

' Why ddid Bra do that? Was she even thinking!' Vegeta felt his ki rise. He'll find Bra, and she'll pay, along with the Gohan's brat. He will make Bra train when she comes back, and he'll train her until she reaches SSJ. But before that he needed to cool off in the GR. But, he couldn't let the anger to took the better of him. He exited Bra's room,stepping in to the dark hall. He headed to the GR, when suddenly he heard Bulma's voice calling for him. He sow her walking in his direction, holding a piece of paper in her hands.

«Vegeta, look what I found.» she said panting,she was running all the way to 4th floor.

He grunted in response , giving her a sign he was listening. She hold out a paper to him, saying :

«Read.» he took a paper from her hands,and read it. He was schoked.

«Look for…..?»

«Yes, Vegeta. And not only that,she took off thetracking device.»

«She took off the tracking device?» Vegeta asked,rising one eyebrow.

«Yes, which means there is no way to find her. Or Pan.»

«Great.» hissed Vegeta, as he punched wall nearby,leaving a crack in it. Ususally Bulma would try to calm him down, but she was as angry as Vegeta was.

«I can't believe they did this. What should we do now?» Bulma asked woriedly,and angry at same time.

«I…I…» Vegeta for the first time didn't know what to do.

«I'll call Z-gang. Besides Gohan and Videl have to know what's going on.» Bulma spoke, as she turned around and left.

«Whatever.» was Vegetas reply, as he turned around and left to the GR. He needed to think,and to be

some time alone, and there was no better place for that than GR.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

«Hello? Videl? It's Bulma, we need to talk.»

«Hey Bulma! What's wrong?» Videl asked confused.

«I think it would be better if you and Gohan would come to C.C.»

«Bulma,why? Is there anything wrong? Where are Pan and Bra, I mean where are they oversleeping?»

«Bring Goku, Chi, Goten and Gohan. I'll call the rest. This is important Videl.» she said seriously.

«Ok, Bulma,if you say so, we'll be at C.C. in 30 minutes.»

«Ok,bye.» Bulma said, hunging up.

«This is going to be a long night.» she said to herself, as she went to make some coffe for her guests, or food in Goku's case.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Review if you want faster update. XD


	10. Chapter 10

I know that I haven't updated in a long time, but I think it was cause of a lack of inspiration, and i just want you to know that i really tried with this chapter, and I really hope you'll like it. And, of course, i want to thank everybody who reviewed this fic. Thank you all! If there weren't for you guys I would probably just drop this story. Thanks!

**_Chapter 10:_**

Cold air was messing her hair up, and now her bangs were flying around her forhead, while Beya was of course frowning. She was looking for that ,damn flame-shaped mountin, for over what seemed hours. It was probably Frieza, he just gave her the wrong directions, for something that probably didn't really excist. Oh, yes, she could already imagine Frieza, in his throne room, laughing his head off, while she was looking for something that was just a part of his sick fantasy. Beya stopped in mid air, looking angrily around her.

'Wait a second.. Isin't this..?' Beya thought desperately, as she noticed the same river she passed by half an hour ago.

«Arghhhh!» she yelled, throwing few ki balls, burning few trees, underneath her. She was just so angry, that she could kill someone, really kill someone. Tear that victim limb by limb, and then… She took long breat stopping her thoughts, and relaxing a bit. Beya started to fly back to the river, to check if that river really was the one she passed by 30 minutes ago

Her feet touched the ground almost without a sound, she looked at her surounding, admiring the beauty of this planet. It was truly amazing, she has never seen anything like that, everything looked so peaceful. The birds were singing, making these beautiful sounds, she never imagined to hear. She could hear the river, next to her, and those woods, with big grapes looked so relaxing, and tasty. She could just simply ley down and sleep for an enternity. But, she had a mission to handle, and soon this planet won't excist, she'll destroy it.

Actualy, as the time passed, she started to wonder about her real feelings. During the past 10 years she spent destroying everything Frieza would tell her to, she never found out what really her feelings were, did her sick and dark mind enjoyed killing innocent people, and destroying planets that meant nothing to her, but did to all those people? Or she felt sad and disgusted with herself? Personally, Beya thought that she felt both: she enjoyed it, and at the same time she felt disgusted by it.

It was very confusing and hard for the 14 year old girl to understand that every people has two sides. Of course there were some people that had only one side, and their other side was so small that they even didn't know it exsists in them, and that maybe one day, that side will surprise them, and overtake them. And you always have to be avare that no one is the same, we all different, all.

And all this crap I just wrote meant nothing to Beya, she never heard of it. She felt that it was normal to have only one side, good or evil, but only one.

But it wasn't her fault, Frieza was the one to blame. He made her do what she's doing now, in fact what she's been doing all her life, destroying. And when she had to kill, and complete her mission, that anger she felt for Frieza would make her do things she felt disgusted with, but she just couldn't hold it inside her, let that anger to destroy her as time passes by.

During the night she had nightmares hunting her down like an animal… She just couldn't block out all those people, screaming, beging her to spare them, to spare their children, and she would just give them her cold look, that held no emotions, and killed them coldly, like an monster. Oh,yes, that's the word. _Monster. _That is what she has became over the past 10 years she spent at missions, doing her _job. _Beya knew that she had her softer side, one that was beging her to stop with this, to run away, or to fight with Frieza and die, trying to free herself, but that side of her was that smaller side, one you ignore. But little did Beya know that, that side will overtake her, very, very soon.

«Ok,so…» Beya mumbled, a bit confused. «I'm probably right. Frieza was either lying, or he really thinks that that necklace exsist. Never mind, i'm leaving, i don't care.» she said to herself, really thinking it, she did not care at this moment. «I'll better go, and find Teirra and Surreal, to see if they found that ship.» She said, blasting off, as fast as she could.

«I can't believe it! You said that you know where to look, and now…»Pan was roughly interrupted while holding a lecture to Bra.

«I know what I said, and I am asking you just to give me some more time.» Bra said, while not even buying it herself, some more time? She was thinking for over than 3 hours now.

«Braaaa.» Pan whined, tiredly, «My dad, and your dad are gonna find us before you decide…We have to move this ship from dead spot in middle of space, and go to some planet before my dad and Vegeta come here and take us home. They are probably very angry at us, Bra.» Pan finished, shivering at the mere thought of her very very angry father.

«Oh, alright.» Bra said defeated, Pan was right this time, she didn't want to meet her very very angry father either. Bra didn't really think that being dadys little princess would help her if they found them, and her mom….oh,man, if they really do find them before they cool off a bit, they are dead. «Let me pick…» she said concetrating on picking a planet she felt, it could be special somehow…And then, when she looked at that little black spot on the computers monitor, she felt something, some connection. It wasn't strong, but still, she could feel it.

«This one.» Bra pointed on the monitor, that's it.

«You sure?» Pan asked Bra, unsure. She was trying to find the planet for 3 hours and she failed, and now, in one minute she found it?...

«Yeah.» she said dead-seriously, «That's it.»

«Well ok then….we're off to….» She said, reading the planets name, «Anusa-sei.»

«Anusa-sei..» Bra slowly repeated , «Beya…I can almost swear, that you're there.»

«How?» Pan asked, as she set down on a sofa she just uncapsuled. «How can you be so sure?» she couldn't stand not to ask, how.

«I told you earlier, that I can feel it.» Bar said, taking a breath, and countinuing , «It's like we share a bond, which is very weak, cause we never actualy spend more than few hours together, and i'm sure that as soon as I find her, we'll share the best and biggets bond ever.» She stated happily, not knowing that she'll had to wait for a loong time till that happens….

«Ok, if you say so.» Pan said smiling, obviously covinced.

And then, soon, without any warnings, ship started to shake furiously. Throwing Pan and Bra from their seats on the floor.

«What is happenin…..» Bra wanted to ask Pan, but realized that Pan fainted. Her lifeless body was lying down, she looked….dead…Bra tried to come closer to Pan, but soon, without any warnings, she couldn't breathe, Bra was fighting to take a breath, but faild in doing so, and then everything went black….

Oh, no! What's happenin? What's wrong with the ship? Why did Bra and Pan fainted with no reasons? And how will the Z-gang find out where the girls are, well,someone will tell them, but who? And who will die in next chapter? Review if you wanna find out. I'll try to write next chapter faster. Love ya all!

Love, DBZ Angel

P.S. I know that this chappy has a bunch of grammar errors, but i wanted to post it ASAP.I know this chapter is pretty short, but i promise that the next one we'll be longer.Once again I apologize.


End file.
